1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional (3D) display technology field, and more particularly to a 3D display device having a lens-switching function.
2. Description of Related Art
In the conventional three-dimensional (3D) display technology, switching of a lens is required. In switching the lens, an area of a black shieling pattern is equal to an area of the lens. The drawbacks of the above design is: (1) because the manufacturing problem, scattering is existed at an edge of the lens; or because the edge of the lens is not sharp enough, the eyes can see unnecessary lights so as to cause a cross talk phenomenon. (2) In the conventional art, a spherical lens or a cylindrical lens is usually used; an aberration is existed such that a sampling point at a large viewing angle is greater than a sampling point at a small viewing angle. With reference to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, FIG. 1 is an optical path propagation diagram of the scattering generated at the edge of the lens of a 3D display in the conventional art and FIG. 2 is an optical path propagation diagram of sampling points at different viewing angles of a 3D display. As shown in FIG. 1, because the edge of the lens is not sharp enough, the eyes can see the unnecessary lights such that the lights are not focused on so as to be fuzzy. The “a” in FIG. 1 represents a location of a sampling point of a display device 100. In FIG. 2, because a sampling point at a large viewing angle is greater than a sampling point at a small viewing angle, when sampling at a same horizontal level, the aberration is generated. That is, at the viewing large angle, the eyes can see the unnecessary lights (a crosstalk), which will affect a 3D display effect, even no 3D display effect. In FIG. 2, the points “a” and “b” represent different sampling points on the display device 100.